1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in infant cribs and more particularly to crib having a means for easy entrance and exit of a child therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cribs with guard rails on each side have been known for many years. Cribs with drop-sides where one side or both are supported on guide rods for vertical movement are also well known.
In the past, cribs have provided security for small infants but have not been satisfactory for infants after they have reached an advanced crawling or early walking stage. At this level of development, it is often been necessary to provide the infant with a specially designed bed providing for eacy access and security or leave the infant to use the crib and be frustrated in his/her attempt to get into or out of bed without assistance.
Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,240 discloses a baby crib having an interrupted guard rail with a folding staircase removably mounted therein. This patent provides a very steep staircase for access by the child and also is somewhat complicated for a chile to open or close.
Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,902 discloses a hospital bed frame with a folding ladder attached thereto.
Cogley U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,765 discloses a folding ladder carried by a pair of bunk beds.
The prior art known to the inventor, in particularly the patents listed above, do not provide any satisfactory solution to giving an infant easy access to a crib bed and thus, providing a structure which is useable from early infancy through early walking steps of development.